Little Lost Boy
by Precious Pup
Summary: Gibbs and McGee on surveillance and Skittles. Hints at Gibbs and Tony. Prompted by Nakeno's story in lastest Porn Battle


Gibbs listened to the subtle shifting and rattling around in the back seat behind him and grit his teeth. For four hours Gibbs and McGee had been sitting in the dark in this damn car watching the petty officers house.

Four long dark quiet hours of absolutely nothing. McGee had become restless and finally Gibbs had banished him to the backseat where he could at least run some remote searches through his laptop and spread out the maps showing the three different locations of the three bodies they had found over the last week.

Gibbs cursed silently to himself and pulled the binoculars up and checked the house again. Nothing.

If only something happened. It made Gibbs nervous to be alone with McGee in the dark. Not nervous for him mind you. Nervous for McGee.

Sweet young baby faced buttoned up pouty mouthed Timothy McGee. There was something about him that made Gibbs ache to tear open his immaculate ironed shirts, send the buttons flying and just show the kid what being ravished was all about.

Gibbs wanted to make Tim _sweat_.

_Oh Boss. Please. Boss I want you to...Please?_

Gibbs could see it all in his head so clearly. The trembling lush bottom lip, the big defenseless eyes, the baby soft silky hair, the insatiable curiosity. It would be so easy.

And that was the trouble. It would never happen. He could never allow it to happen. McGee was still so young. He trusted him to guide him, teach him and keep him safe in the field. It would be taking advantage of that trust to take the man that was still so much a boy and introduce him to the carnal pleasures of the bedroom.

Gibbs flicked his eyes up to the rear vision mirror to see what the object of his latest obsession was up to. Gibbs watched for an instant and felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

Christ. He was eating Skittles. Gibbs watched as McGee, a small pile of the brightly colored candy in one hand popped them into his mouth with the other and chewed them with obvious enjoyment, oblivious to his observer as he studied the map on his lap.

So young. Too young. A Federal Agent so young he was still eating Skittles.

Gibbs almost groaned as his mind lingered on the remembered taste of Skittles. Tim's mouth would taste like sweet candy. Gibbs wanted to straddle Tim's lap, take his smooth round face in his hands and suck on his sweet tasting tongue. In fact he would make a bet that Tim tasted sweet all over.

No. No. No.

Gibbs risked another glance in the mirror and regretted it instantly.

McGee had finished his little pile of Skittles and now peered at his hand and frowned. Gibbs eyes lingered over the little pout he made as he stared at the riot of color now staining the palm of his hand. One thing Gibbs did know about McGee was that he liked to be clean. It was one of the things that was driving Gibbs crazy.

Gibbs wanted to show McGee what getting down and dirty was all about. He wanted to make sure Timothy never really wanted to be clean ever again.

Tim furtively glanced around as if to check if he was being watched and Gibbs had to hide a smile. Then he stuck out his candy sweet tongue and licked the palm of his own hand. Gibbs broke out into a small sweat as Tim licked and sucked and rasped his tongue over his flesh cleaning off the bright candy colors on his skin.

Gibbs knew exactly where he wanted that pink warm wet tongue to be right now and it wasn't on the palm of Tim's hand. Gibbs shifted his weight slightly as he felt how hard his cock had become restricted in his pants.

No Focus.

Gibbs checked the house again. Nothing.

Damn it! Gibbs wanted to slam his fist into the roof of the car, take a cold shower something. Anything.

As if McGee had heard Gibbs mental request for a cold shower he carefully unscrewed his bottle of water and tipped a tiny amount onto his shirt where he continued to dab at it meticulously with a tissue. Gibbs watched in fascination in the rear vision mirror. Had he got some candy on his shirt?

McGee turned to check out the window as a good agent should and Gibbs could see the small wet patch on Tim's thin business shirt now plastered clinging to his skin. And his peaked nipple.

Gibbs stared harder. Oh yes. It was Tim's nipple hard and pebbled from its quick douse in cold water. Gibbs wanted to suck on it with his warm mouth and tease it with his tongue and then….

"Boss?" McGee called loudly from the back seat and the instant was broken. Thank god.

Gibbs allowed himself a sigh "McGee there is no need to shout. I'm just here"

"Oh Sorry Boss."

Gibbs heard McGee shift and wiggle closer coming up behind him.

Oh that was no good! Now Tim was just inches away from him and it was only the car seat that separated their bodies. Gibbs could smell Tim's' simple clean scrubbed soap and cologne boy smell, so different from Tony's expensive and masculine scent. He resisted the small growl of possession that rose in his throat. Mine.

McGee companiably rested his head on the edge of the car seat and turned and quietly started into a long monologue about how he might be able to re configure the search by doing something incomprehensible and combining it with something else Gibbs didn't understand.

The problem was that all Gibbs _felt_ was McGee's warm breath and soft voice just in his ear. Talking, asking, pleading. He could hear McGee lick his lips in the dark. Gibbs swallowed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel again until his knuckles were white. Thank god the car was so dark and McGee couldn't see how hard he was.

_Boss Please? I want you. I need you. Just do it! Please Boss?_

"Boss? Please I need your authorization for me to do it. Boss?"

Gibbs suddenly realized that a response was required of him and he nodded, swallowing.

"Ah sure. If you think it will help. Do it McGee"

He heard McGee smile and he sighed happily into his ear before he withdrew back to his seat.

Gibbs felt McGee's warm breath wash over his bare flesh and dance down the side of his neck and Gibbs moaned his eyes shut at the sensation.

"Boss?" McGee queried

Gibbs flicked his eyes open and grit his teeth allowing his knees to sag open to try and give him some relief from the hard, stiff tension in his pants.

"Nothing McGee"

"Uh Ok"

Gibbs picked up the binoculars and checked the house again. Nothing.

DAMN IT!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9999

Tim smiled to himself. He liked going on surveillance with Gibbs. The Skittles seemed to have worked well.

Everyone seemed to think he was stupid. He knew about Gibbs and Tony. But times had changed. Tony was growing up, finding his own feet and a life away from Gibbs. Oh they would always be close but Tim wanted to be Gibbs' new Little Lost Boy.

There was so much Gibbs could show him. Tim loved to learn new things and he knew that Gibbs would be an excellent teacher. He just wondered how long it would take before Gibbs found him.

Still this way he was learning all the little things that turned Gibbs on. The blowing in his ear was a new one. Perhaps he could try and slip in Gibbs catching him talking dirty into a surveillance mic?

Tim smirked. Next time he was on stakeout with Gibbs he wanted something he could suck or lick. A mars bar perhaps that he could open and hold in his mouth just a little too long while he got distracted. An ice cream? Something that could melt and run down his hands. Something sticky and sweet?

Tim smiled and flicked a look at Gibbs as he shifted his weight yet again in the front seat.

Not long now.


End file.
